


The same vicious cycle

by Fruit_LoOops



Series: But you’ll always be my baby [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander didn’t have the affair, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Washington, Say NO say no to this, Sequel, Smol Alexander Hamilton, Washingdad gets his revenge, but he thinks he did, but it’s technically not James Reynolds, but not like the last story he’s just a sweetie, he’s finally gonna get his revenge, james Hamilton makes an appearance but not in the way you’d expect, poor baby alex :(, washingdad is piiiiissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_LoOops/pseuds/Fruit_LoOops
Summary: James Hamilton is back and Washingdad will finally get his revenge. He will NOT let that man hurt his son again.Follow up from my story ‘Pride is not the word I’m looking for’ but you don’t really have  to read it but I’d recommend it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Past Alexander Hamilton/ John Laurens, Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)
Series: But you’ll always be my baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The same vicious cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work probably won’t be updated until I’ve finished the first story I’ve just published it so everyone knows where the story is

They were gone. His family had gone upstate but he decided to stay behind. Decided was a strong word, more like he _had_ to. His Excellency… George _… Pa…_ he was still odd about that. They’ve kept their relationship secret from everyone but close friends and family, he said he didn’t want a repeat of the time I was taken because of my relationship with him. He said he didn’t want to get me hurt. But even in private I hesitate to call him Pa, though sometimes it would just slip out, sometimes he _needed_ his father and on those occasions George would look at him with so much love it hurt. His children would call him Grandpa George, but his children knew to act civilised when in public with the President, and the rest of the affection they show towards their father’s boss could just be summed up to childish naiveness. So them spilling anything wasn’t too much to worry about. But anyway, George had told him he needed to convince congress or he’ll be out of a job. Told him to ‘figure it out’.

He knew his father was just stressed, knew he didn’t mean what he said and it was just a brief lash of anger, but it still hurt him. Hurt him more then it should have. He knew his father wouldn’t actually fire him, but Alex was going to work hard anyway just to prove him wrong, to prove them all wrong. It didn’t matter to him that the day Laurens was taken from him was coming up… not at all. That wasn’t why the only drink he afforded himself was whiskey. He wasn’t trying to forget anything.

He needed to get the plan through to congress and then he could spend all the time with his family that he wanted. He could redecorate Philip’s room, he’s nine now, he’s getting older so it needs restyling, he could buy Ana, his adopted daughter Franny, and Junior that big doll house they wanted and his little Jamie is nearly three! _Three? That can’t be right?_ It dawned on him how much he was missing, but he _needed_ to get this plan through to Congress, he couldn’t stop until he got the plan through to Congress.

And so he worked himself to the bone. Day and night, he rarely ever left his study, it was like he was in a different realm, he was disconnected from the world outside and only he and the writings in front of him existed. Until a knock on the door pulled him back to Earth. He jumped to his feet in surprise, almost stumbling after not having moved in so long, and dragged himself to the door. The world was spinning and there were dots in his vision from lack of sleep, but he managed to find the keys and unlock it.

He didn’t know what he was expecting but he wasn’t expecting to see a pretty woman, bruises on her face, standing there shivering in the cold. Alex rubbed his eyes, at first thinking the lack of sleep was causing him to hallucinate (it wouldn’t be the first time) but she was still stood there, now looking at him with concern. He wasn’t surprised he must make quite a sight.

“M-Mr Hamilton?” She asked, her voice timid and smooth. He cleared his throat and replied with a raspy “Yes.”

“I’m so sorry to bother you at such an hour, but… I have no where else to go and… I heard you were a lawyer? A man of honour?” She whispered. His mind was running a bit slow at the moment but he did notice how scared she looked, and he also processed that despite it being summer, the air was cold tonight so he invited her in.

He took her into the living room, normally he’d take a guest into his study as it’s much more formal and this was the family room but his mind drifted to the empty bottles and papers strewn everywhere. _Definitely a good idea to tidy up around here before Betsey gets back._ “So you know who I am, but I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“Mariah. Mariah… Reynolds.” The way she bit out her last name sent warning bells off in his head and his focus zoomed in on the bruises on her face again. _Husband? She has a ring._ Suddenly images of his mother being thrown across the room flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes for a second to pull himself together.

“What seems to be the problem Mrs Reynolds?”

“My husband… he um, skipped town and I- I need a loan and…” something seemed to switch in her then as she opened her eyes, tears and desperation now filling them and her breaths short. “I need to get away from him.” She cried. “He’s… he’s not a good person. The truth is sir he… beats me.” She gasped out, and Alexander was amazed at her strength, it took a lot to confess to something like that and it showed great power to ask for help… he never could. “And my daughter, she’s six and I need to get her to safety I can’t let him have her, _please_ sir. _Please_ help us.”

_Daughter. A child._ Alex felt a sudden deep surge of hurt that his mother never got him out. But he immediately hated himself for it as he knew she did the best she could. Things didn’t work that way on the island, there was no one to help, no one who cared and much more important things for the people with power to worry about then the well being of some ‘whore’s child’. She was just as trapped as he was. And so he vowed to himself, to his mother, and to this lady who’d come asking for assistance, that he’d get them out. Because he cared, and he would not let the cycle repeat itself.

They talked for a while, Alex bringing up light conversation in between the business talk to calm her, and because it genuinely felt good to have a normal conversation with someone after so long. And with the upcoming date that every year sent him into a downward spiral, as much as he tried to hide it, he needed the company of someone else. Even though it could never make up for the absence of both Laurens and currently Eliza, in his life. August 27th was going to be hard this year.

Maybe they did sit a bit too close then was acceptable in polite society and maybe he would have noticed the warning signs if he was in a better state of mind, but he didn’t. He gave her some money, which after some refusal, she gratefully took. He then walked her home as it was far too dark out for a lady to walk the streets of New York on her own. He collected her daughter- Susan- from the neighbours with her and waited to bid her a goodnight by the door as she put the young girl to sleep. But just before he turned to leave she stopped him.

“Please, I insist you stay, it’s late out and you look ever so tired, and after all you’ve done for me the least I could do is give you a place to sleep for the night.” She’d gotten changed into sleeping clothes and he knew right then that this was improper and something was wrong. He shouldn’t be seeing a lady he’s just met in her sleeping clothes. But then again she has opened up to him, maybe she considers us friends? As long as she’s comfortable with it I suppose… _but still we’re both married._

“I uhh, I couldn’t impose.” He stammered out, trying not to look at the skin that was now on display. _She’s vulnerable, the last thing she needs is another man using her._ “You wouldn’t be imposing and please, it would make me feel better.” Her voice was soft now as she sauntered over to him, touching his arm gently and looking up at him with eyes fluttering and teeth biting her lip and… _stop it you should not be thinking like this. She’s just being friendly… if not a bit forward._

“ _Please_ stay. I’m- I’m scared. What if he comes back again? Please don’t leave me.” Her voice was cracking and tears were now making their way down her cheek. He suddenly felt guilty, _you’ve upset her now, well done._

“Hey, hey don’t cry, please don’t cry.” He said. She threw herself into his arms and- _I should not be holding another man’s wife._ Despite how uncomfortable this whole situation felt he awkwardly rubbed her back and wrapped his arms around her. _I’m just being ridiculous, this is fine._ “I’ll stay, I won’t let him hurt you, don’t worry.” She didn’t pull away from his embrace and he didn’t want to do it in case he upset her again. But when her tears had stopped and they continue to stand there in each other’s arms he began to fidget, trying not to notice how her breasts pressed against his chest through the thin layer of her night shirt. She finally pulled back a bit but not fully, her arms still wrapped around his back but she was now looking up at him smiling. “I’ll umm, take the couch.”

“No, no, you can sleep in my bed, I insist.”

“Oh um, I-”She began to pull him down the corridor and into her room, closing the door behind her. _But if I’m sleeping in her bed… where will she sleep?_

She gestured to the bed and Alex perched on the edge of it. Maria sat down too by the head of the bed but the distance didn’t last long as she scooted over to him. Closer and closer until she was right next to him. Then she reached down to grab his hands which were resting on his lap so she was too close to touching… _Too close! Too close!_ He was about to stand but just before he could process anything, she’d launched herself onto his lap and her red lips were against his. He’s ashamed to say he didn’t pull away, but instead leant into the warmth the kiss provided, leant in because it made him forget everything, for just a moment. It wasn’t until she began to push him into a lying position and started to pull up his shirt did he take action.

In his panic he shoved her to the floor and clumsily pulled down his shirt and… _when did she unbuttoned my waistcoat?_ He saw her clamber to her feet, holding her forehead and oh god she’d cut it open, he’d hurt her. “I am so sorry, I- I’m sorry if I led you on, and I apologise, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She just stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, and then she broke down again. “D-don’t you want me? I thought you cared about me?” She sobbed and honestly he should not be feeling this guilty for doing the right thing.

“I do, I do, but not like that. You’re a lovely lady but I’m happily married! And you’re hurting, you’re not thinking straight, it would be unfair to you and to my wife.”

She smiled at him, a sad smile, but then her eyes drifted to the cupboard in her room. Suddenly her eyes looked guilty and Alex heard the door open. “I’m sorry,” Maria whispered, looking away. Someone was there, a man, but before he could turn to look something hit him over the back of the head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

The next morning he woke up, sun hitting his face. He was in a bed for the first time in what felt like forever. For a moment he let his body relax into the mattress. He felt a body pressed against his. _My dear Betsey._ Then he remembered his wife was Upstate and his content smile faded. His eyes burst open when he didn’t recognise his wife’s smell. He was naked, and there was another woman next to him, equally undressed. Then it came back to him- everything up until the kiss. Then blackness. _Oh god what did I do?_


End file.
